Do You Love Her?
by Rini's Ghost
Summary: She is certain that he still loves her. Can he tell her otherwise? RetasuxRyou for the curious fans! xFINALLY! It's done, sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy the final chapter of this!x
1. The Pain

**Do You Love Her?**

**Written By Rini's Ghost **

**Hi Wonderful Readers! Here's another fanfic about Retasu and Ryou from Tokyo Mew Mew or if you've seen the dub, Mew Mew Power! So Woot! For all those RetasuxRyou Fans, bet ya'll are happy! Oh and before I forget, hopefully my writer's blocks for "Mimi's Pure Heart' and 'This Heart of Mine' disappears so then I can start updating! Anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sniff Sniff…I didn't want to do this but if I don't, I get sued…Now you wouldn't want your favorite authoress to run out of money and not update now. Anyways back on topic before these lawyers kill me with their glares. I do not; I repeat, DO NOT own any characters from Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power! But I do own this plot! Heh Heh -Runs Away- **

**Summary: She is certain that he still loves 'her'. Can he tell her otherwise? RetasuxRyou for the curious fans!**

**Rating: G (Ratings might go up or it might stay the same. Dunno for sure…)**

**Genre: Romance**

"Gomen Ne Minna! There was traffic and I tried to get he--…" the flushed green-

haired Mew named Retasu started but was cut off. "It's okay Retasu. Why don't you go in

the back and change." their co-manager, Shirogane Ryou smiled at her. She blushed and

nodded frantically, leaving the co-manager and the rest of the Mews behind.

'Breathe in…breathe out…Calm down Retasu…Come on girl! Bring yourself

together!' Retasu scolded herself. 'I love him for god sakes! Yet…I can't have

him…because he still loves her…I can never be compared to her…'

**Flashback**

"Shirogane-san, I am going to be straightforward with you. Ichigo loves you and I

don't want her hurt. So I'm going to ask you, do you love Ichigo-san?" a feminine but

strong voice asked. "Yes…"

**End Flashback**

Her eyes began to water and a sob escaped from her mouth.

"Retasu, are you done in there?" a muffled voice asked from outside the door.

"Yea…Be down in a minute." Retasu replied.

She quickly wiped the tears away and rushed out the door after she checked

herself out. Her uniform was crisp and clean, her once red eyes returned to normal, and a

fake smile plastered on her pale but soft face.

…

Everything was going fine in Café Mew Mew until…_CRASH! BOOM! _

_BAMM!_

_"**PUDDING!**" the blue-haired Mew named Minto screamed angrily. "Heh _

heh…oppsie…" the yellow-haired Mew named Purin smiled innocently.

_On the floor, broken china laid there and a Purin close to crying. The other Mews _

was standing there, feeling sorry for the younger Mew.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO…" she was cut off by a

small whimper. "I am sorry na no da…" "Sorry…SORRY! SORRY ISNT GOING TO

REPLACED ALL THESE BROKEN CHINA!" Minto yelled. "Minto-san, I think that's

enough. Purin-Chan said she was sorry and…" Retasu butted in politely but Minto's glare

silenced her.

Minto huffed and stomped off, blowing off the unwanted steam with Zakuro

walking after her.

"Hmph! She didn't need to blow a fuse about it!" Ichigo scoffed. "I'm sorry

Retasu-niisan…I didn't mean for her to get mad at you too…" Purin whimpered. "It's

okay Purin-Chan. Now why don't you go get a broom and let's clean this up? Ichigo and I

will help, won't we Ichigo-chan?" Retasu smiled as she looked at Ichigo. She nodded and

smiled back.

In no time flat, the floor was rid of the broken china and it was sparkling clean.

"Clean?" "Clean!"

The three smiled and went back to work, unknown to them that someone was

watching a certain person. Things calmed down between Minto and Purin, and everything

went back to normal, well almost normal...

…

Night had fallen and it was time for closing down. The Mews rushed in and out,

trying to finish up.

"Mou…Ryou! Onegai, give us a ride home! It's dark out and we're tired!" Ichigo

cried. "No way! Walk home yourself, I got other things to do." Ryou replied. Ichigo

frowned and blew a raspberry at him. "You Big Meanie!" Ichigo huffed and walked off.

"Ja Ne Na No Da!" "Sayonara" "Bai Bai" the other Mews said before chasing after their

pink-haired friend.

Ryou shook his head and smiled before walking in the café to finish closing up,

unknown to him that there was still one more Mew left behind.

He casually walked in the locker room to clean up but instead he found Retasu

cleaning up.

"Oh! Hello Shirogane-san. I'm just cleaning up. I'll be out of here any minute."

Retasu smiled. Ryou shook off his shock and shook his head again. "No, it's late. You

should be home by now. I'll clean this up." he suggested. She shook her head and smiled

again. "It's okay, I'm almost done."

Retasu delicately folded the last uniform, and gracefully got up and put it away.

After so many years, Retasu had gotten over her clumsy state and grew up to be a

beautiful, mature, young lady. She wasn't the only one who had drastically changed.

Ryou had gotten softer and less cold, he had learned to open up because of her…

Ryou smiled softly at her and asked "Well since you was kind enough to clean up

and it's getting late…I don't want you going home all alone…Why don't I give you a

ride?"

Her heart pounded rapidly and a blush slowly crept onto her cheeks.

"U-umm…N-no, it's okay. You have other engagements to attend, I don't want to

be a bother." she stuttered a bit but bowed respectively and slowly walked towards the

door.

Unfortunately for her, she was caught onto something…, or someone…

"I insist!" he pleaded before locking eyes with her.

'Those eyes…' she thought. 'I can't help it but…I'm falling more and more in

love with him…'

"O-okay…"

**-Retasu's POV-**

The car ride home was quiet and it's making me nervous. I quickly glanced at

Shirogane and blushed.

The way his face shines…the sound of his voice…his sincerity towards

people…his presence itself just draws me to him…Then his eyes…those sky blue eyes…I

can just drown in them.

"We're here." a familiar voice snapped me out of my thoughts. I blushed and

quickly got out but again, I was caught onto something…"Retasu….Wait." The voice

behind me pleaded. I sat back down and looked at him curiously. "Can I ask you a

question?" he asked me. I nodded frantically, still blushing from before. "Would a girl

like you go out with a guy like me?"

I sat there shocked. The beating of my heart increased and I could feel my face

turn into a red, beet tomato. I could've sworn he can hear my heart beating like crazy.

"U-u-umm…" I started to stuttered.

It really took me by surprise. Does that mean he likes me? Is he only playing

around with my heart? What am I to him? All these questions and none of them

answered. What should I do?

"N-no!" I blurted out. He frowned at me. "I-I mean…sure but a girl like me would

never look good with a guy like you…" I shouted a bit. " He's handsome, nice, rich…and

she's just a plain Jane. Why would he stick to her when he can have any girl in the world?

" I said softly. I looked down at my hands. "And…if he did like her…he will get tired of

her…when he realized that…he'll leave her…To him, she's like a play toy but to her,

he's everything she can ask for…" I whispered.

I didn't know why I just said that. I just did. I could feel his eyes on me and I felt

exposed, vulnerable…It's like I have told my deepest secrets…

"Is that a yes or no…?" he asked me, breaking the deafening silence.

I looked up with tear-filled eyes and a heavy heart.

"No…Arigatou and gomen ne Shirogane-san." I quickly got out of his car and

rushed towards my door.

Before going in, I looked back and saw his hurtful expression. I slowly closed the

door behind me and fell on the floor. Tears spilling and heart breaking.

"I'm sorry Ryou-Kun…I just can't love you…You love Ichigo…and Ichigo loves

you…I'm sorry. I don't want Ichigo to get hurt because of me…and…I don't want to get

hurt…" I cried.

**Madame M.: WAAHHHH!-Cries- So Sad! Poor Retasu-Chan!**

**Mimi T.: -Whispers- Madame M. You're On!**

**Madame M.: -Looks at the readers- Oh! Opps! Hi! Heh Heh…-Blushes in embarrassment- Gomen… ;;**

**Mimi T.: -Sweat drops- Well…Since Madame M. Is Recovering, Why Don't I Just Say Hope You Enjoyed That And Don't Worry Madame M. Isn't Going to End It that Way! So For All You RetasuxRyou Fans, Don't Worry! Goodbye For Now! -Smiles and Waves-**

**Madame M.: Review Please! **


	2. Confession

**Do You Love Her?**

Written by _Rini's Ghost_

**Summary:** She is certain that he still loves 'her'. Can he tell her otherwise? RetasuxRyou for the curious fans!

**Disclaimer:** Sniff Sniff…I didn't want to do this but if I don't, I get sued…Now you wouldn't want your favorite authoress to run out of money and not update now. Anyways back on topic before these lawyers kill me with their glares. I do not; I repeat, DO NOT own any characters from Tokyo Mew Mew or Mew Mew Power! But I do own this plot! Heh Heh -Runs Away-

* * *

After that horrendous night, I couldn't bring myself to go to the café that day. I felt guilty afterwards so I decided to go the day after.

I walked out the door and started my way to the café, every step as slowly and hesitant as the last one.

How can he just say "I love you" to me when he said that he loves Ichigo-chan? Why? Ichigo-chan loves him and he loves her, so why did he confess his love to me?

Suddenly a nasty realization hit me like a brick wall. I was happy that he confessed to me. The fact that he loves me and not Ichigo made me happy. I've always been jealous of her, because she always gets his attention even when she has Masaya-san's affection and Kishu's too. Always flirting and playing around with their hearts. I hated her for that!

I chuckled. Such bitter thoughts…Am I being a bad friend for having these thoughts? For thinking the way that I do? Do I deserve the love and friendship she's given me?

Before I knew it, I was standing in front of the café, trying to muster enough courage as I can. I slowly walked in.

"Ohayo! Welcome t-…Oh, hey Retasu-neesan!" Purin-chan beamed at me happily.

I smiled softly. "Ohayo Purin-chan. Gomen, I'm late again." I said.

"It's okay na no da. Ryou-niisan isn't here yet so you don't need to worry." She smiled at me again.

"Oh…" I said softly. "Well…I'm going to go change."

I walked towards the changing room and stopped.

Why isn't Shirogane-san here yet? He's always here early…Is it…is it my fault he's not here? What if I'm the reason he's not here? What if he's hurt somewhere? What if? What if?

My head was spinning with "what ifs" questions.

"Retasu-san?" a voice behind me said my name.

I turned around to see Zakuro. "Zakuro-san, what's the matter?" I asked.

She stayed quiet. A few moment of silence passed and I felt awkward, not noticing how much my heart aches for him.

"He's fine, Retasu-san. Fine and healthy. The traffic is just keeping him up." She said.

Shocked, I stared at her for a moment. How did she know I was worrying about him? Am I that easily to read?

I looked back down at the floor. "H-he's fine…" I whispered. A small smile appeared on my face and my heart suddenly feeling lighter and happier than before. My eyes flew to her. "How'd you know I was worried about him?" I asked.

"I know you love him, Retasu…and he loves you." She confessed.

Shocked again, I felt my mouth go dry and my heart stop. "I…I don't know what you are talking about Zakuro-san. I am not in love with Shirogane-san, besides he loves Ichigo-chan." I stuttered for a minute while looking back at the ground, avoiding her gaze.

"Retasu-chan…"

I looked up at her, my eyes widened at what I heard. It was the first time I ever heard her use "chan" at the end of my name.

"Stop lying to yourself, you love him and I know it." She said softly.

"N-no…I…I…"I couldn't bring myself to say it when I know I'm lying to both her and me. "I-I-I love him…" I confessed. "B-but don't tell him or anyone Zakuro-san! I know he loves Ichigo-chan and Ichigo-chan loves him! I can't stand in their way. I can't stand a chance…" tears rolling down my face.

She looked at me surprised before her lips forming a smile on her model's face. Then she laughed loudly. I looked at her confused.

She stopped and wiped away her tears. "Retasu, did you eavesdrop on our little conversation?" she smiled. I looked away and nodded dejectedly. "Retasu, you didn't hear the rest of it."

-Flashback-

"Shirogane-san, I am going to be straightforward with you. Ichigo loves you and I don't want her hurt. So I'm going to ask you, do you love Ichigo-san?" Zakuro asked.

"Yes…I did but not anymore. I love someone else now…" Ryou said. "I'm sorry."

Zakuro-grinned. "Is it Retasu-san?"

He blushed and turned away which surprised her.

'Wow, he actually blushed. I didn't know he can do that…he must really love her…' she thought to herself. She then smiled and bowed. "Arigato Shirogane-san, that's all I wanted to know."

-End flashback-

Finished, Zakuro looked at me straight in the eye and smiled.

"Retasu, he loves you and I should know, I saw him blushing which I thought he couldn't do. "

"But Ichigo-chan!" I protested.

Then out of nowhere, Ichigo popped out and smiled brightly.

"Don't worry Retasu-chan, I don't love him and besides I got my wittle Masaya-kun so be with Ryou-kun! You deserve him and he deserves you. Be happy with him." She told me.

Tears gushed out and I hugged them both tightly. They patted my back and sotthe my silent sobbing.

"Shhh… don't cry Retasu-chan." Ichigo said softly.

"B-but I don't deserve him, I had such bitter thoughts about him and you. I was mean to him yesterday too!" I wailed.

"Shh…it's okay…it's okay." Zakuro-said.

I sniffled and tried to calm myself while pulling away from the hug. I sniffled some more before the tears died down.

"Retasu-neesan, Ryou-niisan is finally here na no da!" Purin popped in and smiled. She looked at me and frowned. "Neh Retasu-neesan, why are crying na no da?"

I smiled at her and shook my head. "it's nothing Purin-chan"

"It is not NOTHING, Retasu-chan! Purin-chan, you want to know a little secret?" Ichigo asked the little yellow-haired girl. She nodded.

"Ichi--…" I was cut off by Zakuro.

"Well Purin, Retasu loves Shirogane-san…"

"Oh, I knew THAT!" Purin giggled.

"And Shirogane-san loves her!"

Purin squealed happily and started jumping up and down. Then she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door. The door opened and revealed Minto.

"What are you guys doing in here? Ryou is finally here and you're in here…" She stopped and suddenly hugged me. I looked at her surprised. She pulled me away and smiled. "Sorry I eavesdropped." She confessed. I smiled and hugged her back.

"Eh? Where is everybody?" I heard Keiichiro's voice.

We looked at each other and laughed softly before rushing out of the changing room.

"There you guys are! Where were you?" he asked us.

We looked at each other and laughed again.

"We were somewhere Keiichiro-san." I smiled.

He laughed then told us to go back to work. We quickly did what we were told and started walking out.

"Except you Retasu, please go to the back." He smiled at me.

I looked at the girls and back. They smiled and whispered, "Go on, we can take care of the café while you're gone." I nodded and walked towards the back.

Out of the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Keiichiro winked at the girls.

'Probably my imagination.' I thought.

I walked into the back and gasped. It was beautifully decorated just like the time where Ichigo-chan and Masaya-san was getting married. I wondered what was happening.

"It's so beautiful." I whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you…" I heard a voice behind me said.

Surprised, I turned around and saw Shirogane-san walking towards me, his hands in his pocket. I gasped and started backing away but he kept moving towards me.

"S-Shirogane-san…" I said softly, my voice caught in my throat.

"Retasu…" he whispered.

We locked eyes for some moment and I couldn't break away. His cool blue eyes staring straight at me.

"Retasu, aishiteru and only you…Please believe me, I _can't live_ without you. I_ need_ you…." He pleaded.

Blushing, I backed into a wall and quickly looked away but he caught my chin and motioned me to look at him. He held my eyes once again.

"I love you Retasu." He said.

"G-g-gomen…" I stuttered, my voice still caught in my throat.

"N-nani?" he asked me softly, pain in his voice.

"G-gomen…" I said again but a bit louder.

"Why?" he asked again, slowly closing in the gap between us.

"Because I hurt you…I…I hurt you and I will never forgive myself for that…" my voice cracked, tears slowly falling down my face.

He then pulled me in a hug and ran his fingers in my hair. I grabbed onto him tightly, afraid that if I let go he might disappear from me.

"Baka…that's no reason to be sorry about. I love you Retasu and I won't let anyone including myself hurt you." He said quietly still running his hand down my hair.

My tears stopped and I finally smiled a genuine smile. "Do you promise?" I asked, looking up at him.

He looked down and me and smiled. "Ofcourse. I promise to never hurt you or let anyone else hurt you and I promise to love you forever and ever."

I smiled contently before embracing him in another hug. "I love you too Ryou…forever and ever…"

His hands slowly left from the back of my head and lifted y chin up. He bent down and captured my lips. After what seems like hours, we broke away for breathe.

"I love you Ryou." I said.

"I love you too Retasu." He whispered.

Loving how he said that I told him to say it again and he did, over and over again until i decided to kiss him again. Surprised at my sudden kiss, he smiled under the kiss and kissed me back just as tenderly and soft as before. In the background, I heard squeals and congrats. I smiled under the kiss and embraced him more tightly.

I love you Ryou, I always have and always will…

_The End_


End file.
